


Mi hanno rubato la merenda.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, kids!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn odia vedere le persone piangere: non è brutto che siano così tristi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi hanno rubato la merenda.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa "[AU!Ziall Fest.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/doc/482301418517748/) del gruppo [Wanki!Fic](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/).

Vede il bambino rannicchiato in un angolo del giardino appena esce; ha le ginocchia strette al petto e sembra stia piangendo. Zayn odia vedere le persone piangere: non è brutto che siano così tristi?  
“Cosa c'è?” chiede, con l'ingenuità e la dolcezza che solo i bambini hanno, e l'altro solleva il faccino dalle braccia e lo guarda con gli occhi arrossati.  
“Mi hanno rubato la merenda,” risponde. E quando Zayn gli dà la sua, sorridendo senza un incisivo, nessuno dei due immagina che la loro sarà prima una solida amicizia che poi si trasformerà in una meravigliosa storia d'amore.


End file.
